Honest Mistake
by SugarySkull
Summary: Naruto has a fun night out which turns into an incredibly horny night. Mentions of date drug, sex, bad words.


Story name: Honest Mistake

Rating: M for explicit stuff, lemon, cursing and drug use. Sorry for grammar!

"You know, everyone in the village thinks you're some kind of sex god," said a flush-faced Naruto as he sipped the last drop of his Jack and Coke. The ice rattled when he slammed the cup back down onto the table. "I just never believed it."

His best friend, emotionless as always, leveled him a glare. "I can care less of what people think of me."

Naruto goofily smiled, completely unaffected by the Uchiha's sour mood, and continued uninterrupted, "I could never fucking see it. You always seemed way more of a vanilla type of guy than a freak in the sheets to me. Old fashion is your fort-eh. You shouldn't change unless your woman wants you to."

Sasuke choked mid-drink and loudly coughed while hitting his chest with his fist. Once his lungs got under control, his voice became threateningly low. "Idiot. And how the fuck would you know that?"

Naruto can't help but slyly grin at his companion's reactions. He knew him well enough to know that underneath that stoic facade of his he was embarrassed."Pft, that's easy. You've always had this stuck up, I-need-to-kill-my-brother, one track attitude. You probably never picked up a porn magazine before in your life!"

"Reading that garbage doesn't gain anything."

"Ooh, but it does," Naruto said all-knowingly-like and gestured the bartender for another drink. The employ quickly made the alcoholic beverage and slid it down the long table booth to Naruto's awaiting hands. "It gives you tons of advice and shit."

Sasuke tense shoulders relaxed. He huffed and rolled his one exposed eye. "You expect me to believe that? You're drunk, Naruto. You're diluting yourself into thinking you're some kind of sex God."

Naruto leaned his whiskered face uncomfortably close to his. "But I am one."

Sasuke smacked him away and sipped his own drink in annoyance. "Your incorrigible. I don't want to hear anymore of this."

"But it's true!" Naruto exclaimed before lowering his voice into a whisper and flickered nervous blue eyes around the bar incase he spotted a certain heiress who was supposed to be on a mission. "I mean think about it. I was raised by perverts all my life."

"So you're telling me you can catch being a pervert?"

Naruto beamed excitably. "Yes! That's exactly what I'm trying to say! You were never around any of that kind of stuff so there's no way you can possibly have it. Unless Pedo Orochimaru introduced you to the world nasty version of BDMs or something..." Naruto paused. Come to think of it, the idea didn't seem as far fetched as he originally thought. Orochimaru lecturing child Sasuke about how to do sex and going through puberty. Aaaand his mind went to the gutter thinking of the worse case scenario of what sick things Orochimaru sexually taught him. Things he didn't ever want to think about. Naruto horrifyingly covered his eyes. "Oh kami! My eyes! They burn! This is so-so sick! What did that rapist do to you Sauke?!"

"I'm leaving," said A red-faced beyond pissed Sasuke. He slammed some money down on the table and stood up.

"Sasuke, you can't leave! You're my drinking buddy!"

"I don't give a shit," the Uchiha spat before abruptly disappearing.

Naruto was left pouting alone before downing his drink. That Sasuke could really get his panties in a bunch and ruin such a great mood. Sakura really needed to whoop him to shape, figuratively and literally. Naruto giggled at his own crude joke before adjusting the red scarf around his neck.

As he stood up to pay his tab, his blue eyes caught a suspicious looking man at the far end of the booth. Years as a ninja made him naturally attuned to the things out of the norm. There was a stranger who had two drinks before him and was trying to inconspicuously pour some white powder.

Was the guy drugging... The drink?

At the instant realization, Naruto's anger flared. Stomping his way toward this unknown male, Naruto grabbed his collar and forced the little shit to look at him.

"Hey, what the heck, ma-uh," the guy's eyes widened in surprise as he realized just who held him by the front of his shirt. "N-Naruto U-Uzumaki?!"

"What'd you put in that drink?" Naruto demanded.

"N-nothing!" Naruto's eyes flashed red, making the stranger whimper his confession, "Okay man! I-It's just some aphrodisiac to turn someone o-on. It's not dangerous o-or nothing, promise!"

Naruto growled. What a sorry excuse of a man this bastard was. If any guy had to resort to drugging someone to get laid, they were fucking pathetic.

Not helping himself, Naruto let go and punched the man square in the face, knocking him down to the floor. Dangerously squatting over him, Naruto realized the little jerk must've been a civilian because no reasonable ninja would be knocked out with only one punch unless... He accidentally put too much chakra into that hit.

Whoops.

Humorlessly snorting, Naruto stood up and gave the guy a final kick to his stomach for good measure. An unknown hand grasped his shoulder, making him turn around and see the bartender from earlier.

"I'll take over from here," said the seemingly exhausted employ. Naruto nodded. It wasn't like there was much else for him to do anyways.

"Make sure this scumbag gets what he deserves," he told the bartender before turning around and walking passed them. He paused by the two unattended drinks and gave a sly look back at the occupied employ and unconscious pervert. Grabbing one free drink wouldn't hurt anyone. Plus it would go to waste once the bartender threw both of them away.

Wickedly smiling, Naruto sneakingly took the un-drugged glass and downed it before taking his leave.

Tonight was a good night. At least it was until 30 minutes later.

Naruto confusingly staggered to the front of this apartment door. He was drenched with sweat, breathing profusely, and worst of all sported a large bulge in front of his pants.

The hell?!

Naruto had his fair share of strange things happening to him but this? He couldn't explain what this was!? Yes, he'd gotten random boners before but he'd never gotten this hot and bothered with no foreplay whatsoever. He hadn't even touched himself yet and he thought he was going to explode!

'You're an idiot,' faintly said the fox.

Naruto ignored him. He had more urgent matters to attend to like getting this goddamn door open! He frantically fished for his keys in his pockets as a exceptionally strong throb hit his cock. It was so powerful that it made his legs feel like jello and he laid his weight against the door. Pressing his feverish forehead onto the door, he let out a long cuss.

"Shit."

Never in his life has he felt as painfully frustrated as this moment. The urge to hump was so strong but -damn it- He couldn't do this outside. Someone might see him.

He felt another particularly strong pulse spread through him, making him longingly hiss and slowly grind against the door. Sudden wetness seeped into the front of his boxers; it was pre cum. And a lot of it.

Fuck. He was making a mess.

And the worst of all, he could slowly feel himself stopping to care.

His mind was only partially aware of his surroundings as he began to slowly hump the door. The hard wood of the door felt slightly relieving dick but not enough.

Heavily panting Naruto silently squirmed. His hard member angrily vibrated at the insufficient contact. He needed more friction. He needed his hands... Shit.

With a erratically thumping heart, Naruto unwillingly stepped away from the door. He needed to get a handle of himself. If someone saw him...

Ignoring the urge to hump, His sweaty hands found the keys but he didn't take them out of the pockets just yet. He held them there, fidgeting and being very hyper aware of how close his hands were to his painfully excited issue. His cock was throbbing... A quick touch... Wouldn't hurt...

"Are you okay, mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto snapped his flushed stricken face to the voice and kept his body directed to the door. Last thing he wanted was to show someone his raging boner which was a good call considering It turned out to be the old woman who lived next door. She was looking at him with complete concern.

"Uh, yeah, yeah! I'm good! Fantastic! 100 percent a-o-Kay. Just opening the door to my apartment, heh, heh," He forced a smile and tried to relax his labored breaths. Damn, he sounded suspicious and his appearance probably didn't help. He unwillingly took out his hand holding the keys and waved it at her.

The neighbor frowned. "But you look very feverish, Mr. Uzumaki. I can call for a medic-"

"No!" The woman jumped at his scream and Naruto quickly lowered his voice, "Ah sorry, I mean, I'm fine. Really. Just another night out drinking with Sasuke, y'know. Haha. Last thing I want is a angry Sakura coming over."

The woman unsurely nodded her head before rushing back into her apartment.

"Way to scare off your neighbor," Naruto muttered to himself under his breath before quickly unlocked the door, entered, and slammed it close behind him.

Oh, thank kami! He was home!

Staggering toward the sofa, Naruto loosened his scarf and ran a hand through his damp blond hair. The neighbor was right, he was burning up but not for the reason she thought.

He was just so fucking horny.

Taking off his sweater, Naruto quickly rubbed his bulge through his black sweats in a attempt to tame down some of the ache. His breath hitched and body hummed.

Holy crap.

Naruto Looked down at his huge bulge and realized precum fluids stained through his sweats and was now growing a small wet dark patch. His dick was literally crying to be let out.

His hands quickly slid off his black sweats, boxers and stripped off his white undershirt. Momentarily basking at the cool air hitting his naked heated skin, he looked down at his large manhood.

The angry swollen cock proudly stood, continuously twitching away, with a layer of shiny coat covering it. The mushroom head kept oozing so much cum that Naruto couldn't comprehend where it was all coming from. Even his cubic hair was all matted down with the fluids.

Going to sit down on the sofa, Naruto quickly got comfortable. Spreading his legs apart, He grabs himself.

Hissing, his body trembled like a leaf. The intensity felt amazing but painful at the same time.

His cock, firm yet soft, radiated heat against his hands. The cum everywhere made it slicker so He pumped fast, wanting to get rid of his erection as fast as possible.

Leaning his sweaty head back, He panted and gulped.

One hand stroked his cock from the base to the center, while His other rubbed the weeping head. He was too engrossed in the sensations that he failed to realize he was dampening the sofa seat with his sweat.

Suddenly, The door opened with a tired Hinata entering.

Naruto's pleasureful and stricken face snapped to Hinata's.

They both froze. Her widened laverned moon-like eyes slowly drifted down to his frozen hands indecent place and back at his horrified horny expression. Her face gradually became red as a tomato before she quickly turned her back to him.

"Ep! I'm sorry! I'll c-come home later!" She stuttered. Hinata hadn't stuttered for years which showed the level of her embarrassment.

"Hinata, -ah crap- wait second, I can explain!" He wearily stood up, naked and still very very hard. Naruto cursed as he felt his piece drastically throb. Hinata covered her eyes with her hands as if she's never seen him nude before.

Fuck. This was humiliating. It's not that he hasn't masturbated in front of her before- he's done it a million times- Its just being caught unintentionally that made this act, well, embarrassing.

"I've been drugged!" Naruto yelled, without thinking. It seems now was the moment his mind decided to piece everything together. That drink at the bar... Not one but both drinks were drugged.

Her shyly peaked between her fingers to meet his gaze. "Eh?"

"A rape drug Hinata," His cock was humming none stop making Naruto wheeze. "Shit. Hinata, I'm sorry but I have to-I don't want to- but I need to, ah," he didn't finished as his hands wandered back to his demanding hardness.

A red faced Hinata squeaked.

"I'm so hard. It's hurts. I'm sorry," he croaked. He embarrassingly closed his eyes and faced away from her.

Before he could start jerking himself off, Cold hands pushed him back to seat on the sofa. Snapping his gaze open, A red faced Hinata adjusted herself on the floor between his legs.

"I-I'll help you" she whispered, looking stubbornly at his cock and refusing to meet his gaze.

"Wha-arg," She began caressing him with her hands causing his body to arch. Red faced Naruto didn't think his heart could beat any faster but it did. Every nerve on his body felt on fire and He began thrusting furiously into her small palms.

"Naruto-kun... Does it feel okay?"

Naruto was too distracted to answer. His fingers dug into the sofa while he tried to catch his breath.

"It must really hurt being this hard..."

Her lips touch the slit of his cock to give it a kiss and that was it. His vision was momentarily blinded as He came and hard.

Hinata pulled away and she squeaked from some landing on her face. She quickly wiped it away with her hands.

Naruto's body was exhaustingly relaxed and occasionally shuddered. He couldnt think but just silently laid there hearing his heart rate settle.

"Whoa..." He finally gasped out through heavy breaths.

"Are you okay now Naruto?"

He nodded. "Heh, yeah.,that was really something, Hinata. Thank you."

She blushed and looked away. Even though this woman was about to give him a blowjob, she still looked shy to see him all naked.

"Your welcome... Naruto. What was it you said earlier about being drugged?"

Naruto grimanced. He wasn't even supposed to be at the bar. And now he was going to be in the doghouse. Crap.

"We'll, you see, uh, Sasuke wanted to hang out... At the bar... And uh... I didn't want to at first, I swear." Hinata pouted. "Hinata, don't be mad."

"I'm not upset." Hinata lied horribly. "If you want to go to the bar, you can go Naruto."

"Still, I'm sorry. I know you hate bars but idiot Sasuke choose the place and he said it was really important that he couldn't say it anywhere else. I couldn't say no. "

She sighed and stood up. Grabbing his earlier sweats, she dropped it over his messy lap. It was her adorable way to try to inconspicuously cover his nudity. "Naruto, you don't need to explain yourself to me."

Now it was his turn to pout. "Yes I do. You're my fiancée and its part of its perks of being together. Sasuke just wanted advise on sex. Poor guy has had a stick up his butt his whole life that he doesn't know how to take it out and give it to Sakura."

"Naruto!"

He laughed. He grabbed her waist and forced her to sit on his lap. "I spotted some idiot trying to drug up some drinks so I put him in his place. And somehow I ended up accidentally drinking it myself..."

Her head laid underneath his chin. "So you were a hero today. Are you okay now?"

It was so Hinata-like to worry about him. Naruto adjusted her waist a bit so she sat directly over his growing erection. "I still think I need some help."

The end.

Below is just something I decided to cut out from the story so I guess it's a writing blooper? Lol Your more than willing to read it.

Naruto slouched alone in the dimly lit kitchen as he rested his chin on the wooden table. It's been hours since the side affects of the drinking had worn off but he couldn't stop staring at the small bag in front of him. It was the small powder he confiscated earlier that night. To think such a tiny substance could make someone incredibly turned on... He couldn't help but wonder...

He heard the door of his living room open up and felt a familiar comforting chakra fill his room. Hinata. Her mission must've ended early. After some rustling noises, Hinata stepped into the kitchen with a small smile.

"Hello Naruto. What are you still doing up?" She warmly greeted.

She walked over to him and he straightened up to give her their welcoming kiss. "Missed you," he longingly said.

Hinata's noise scrunched up as she pulled away. "You've been drinking."

Naruto smiled guiltily. "Yeah, just a little bit earlier. I know how you and Kurama hate the stuff."

"How is he doing?"

"Heh, he's completely wasted," Naruto shared. Kurama seemed to absorb everything intoxicating that enters his body, including alcohol. Unlike regular poisons that simply heal, alcohol seemed to be the only thing that got to the damn fox.

"He'll be mad at you in the morning," broke a soothing voice from his thoughts.

"He'll be fine," Naruto waved off her warning, "I hardly drink anyways."

HInata nodded at his statement. "So what are you doing up so late?" She repeated her earlier question. Naruto flickered his gaze to the powder in front of him making Hinata's own follow. Her eyebrows dipped downward. "What's this?"

"Some drug that makes you horny," he sheepishly admitted.

Hinata, surprised, faced him. "Why do you have it?"

Naruto playfully grinned. "Well, I originally planned to sneak it into your food, y'know, so I can have my way with you."

"Naruto," her voice didn't sound amused.

"Okay, okay, inappropriate joke. Sorry. I went to the bar with Sasuke earlier and caught some jack ass trying to drug his date's drink. I gave him a little beating and took his stash away."

Hinata relaxed. Her pink lips curved upward into the most sincere and proud smile she had. Naruto absolutely adored it when she gave him that look.

"So the hero saves the day yet again."

"I think this hero deserves some kind of reward, don't cha thing?" Naruto grabbed her surprised waist and made her sit on his lap. Her legs strattled his sides, raising a bit of her shorts, and her hands were firmly placed on his hard chest.

"Naruto!" she playfully squeaked. His hands moved to feel her creamy flesh between her shorts and stockings. God, he loved her ninja uniform. It was so sexy and showed of her figure she hid so well.

"Yes?" He amusingly answered as he began taking off her boots and sliding down her stockings.

"I just came from my mission. I smell," Hinata weakly protested.

After finishing leaving her creamy legs bare, he looked back at her. She anxiously bit her lower lip and hungrily gazed at him. Considering the fact that she hadn't pulled away or stopped him, showed him she did want this.

He kissed those gorgeous soft pink lips of her. "Hinata, I'm a guy." He got her hips and ground his growing erection up against her. She silently moaned. "It's takes more than a little smell to make me not want to fuck you."

She moved her hands around his neck and heatedly kissed his lips. Their mouths rubbed against one another as their tongues played a battle of dominance. Growing hot, Naruto thrusted up every once in a while to relieve some of the growing ache. Pulling away from their heavy make out, Naruto placed his forehead against hers as their heavy breathes mingled.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?" She hummed.

"I want to try something new."

He was entranced as he gazed the little blush on her cheeks grew from her cheeks, down her chin, and neck. It looked so hot, especially since he was the only person to know exactly where her blush started and where it ended. He licked her red neck and tasted the deliciously salty skin.

"What something new?" She whimpered when he sucked a particularly sensitive part.

"I want to try the drug."

Hinata suddenly pulled away. She was still sitting on his lap but looked at him scandalized. "Eh? The drug?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah, y'know, the stuff I took from the guy earlier."

"But, Naruto, it's a date drug," she said in disbelief.

"I know. It's just I heard that stuff can really turn you on in another type of level."

Hinata frowned in concern. "But it also makes you forget things and can make you horribly sick."

"Kurama will handle the bad side affects. He always does."

Hinata mouth dropped open in shock. "Wait, you want to take the drug?"

"Well, yeah," Naruto told her as he leaned forward and gave her lips another kiss. "I'm not drugging my girlfriend. I can turn you on without that stuff."

"But then why do you want to take it?" She asked unsurely. "Do I not... Um?"

Naruto instantly widened his eyes at her untold suggestion. "What? No! That's not it. I just wanted to experiment on it cause I've heard so much about it. You're amazing in bed. The way you suck me off or let me fuck you where-"

She covered his mouth. "Naruto, don't say such lewd things so loudly," she quickly scolded.

He devilishly grinned at her embarrassment and began sucking on her index and middle fingers. Hinata's eyes widened at the sublime message he was sending as he twirled his tongue around her digits. Letting her fingers out of his mouth with a plop, he suggestively licked his lips.

"Forget what I said. Let me just fuck you."

He leaned in for a kiss but Hinata leaned back. He questionably rose his brows.

"If you really want to, you can take the drug."

Naruto starred at her girlfriend in surprise before smiling the biggest and brightest grin he had. He knew Hinata was open to a lot of things but he was unsure about the drug.

"But," she said as she reached behind her for the bag and handed it to him. "Only this once."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I can work with that," he said as he got a pinch of the substance and put it on his tongue. He dropped the bag on the floor.

Hinata looked slightly concerned. "How does it taste?" She asked.

His face confusedly morphed into a scrunch. "Nothing. This crap is tasteless. No wonder you can get drugged so easily."

Hinata huffed out a nervous sigh before kissing him again. It wasn't long into the heavy make out before he felt something in his stomach stir. His loins became heavy and his dick suddenly very hard.

Naruto picked up the kissing woman in his arms and carried her to the kitchen wall. He pulled his mouth away to close his eyes and ground his hips to her waist more aggressively.

He growled. Shit. His senses seem to have multiplied tenfold. Just a couple dry humps alone had him breathing hard. His body felt scorching hot.

Hinata lips attacked his exposed neck as She unbuttoned his black shirt and pulled up the white undershirt before discarding the clothes on the floor.

"Fuck, Hinata," Naruto whimpered.

It was unreal how even the cool air couldn't cool him down. His heart thumped rapidly against his ears as he could focus only on the woman before him. Her wet lips suckled his nipple as her hands pressed against his tattooed stomach.

Naruto's dick throbbed and his hands tightened their grip on her waist. He felt ready to exploded. His legs trembled.

"How're you feeling," Hinata murmured as she leaned a bit away to undress herself. She unclasped her black belt and unzipped her lavender shirt. Naruto felt his throat become dry. Her creamy flesh looked so soft. He wanted to like and suck at every inch of her skin, especially where the orange bra hid those delicious creamy mounds.

"Hard," he hoarsely answered. "And intense."

His legs shook as his throbbing shaft hurt beyond belief. Putting Hinata feet on the floor, he unbuckled his pants and slid his underwear and pants off. His cock sprung forward looking the biggest he'd ever seen it. His slit was shiny from some leaked juices.

Hinata, not noticing the change, was too busy sliding out of her shorts. Naruto salivated at her matching orange panties. Hinata feeling his heated stare smiled with a permanent red face. She unbuckled her bra and let Naruto's eyes fest at seeing the pink puckered nipples. Her hands slide the panties off next making him groan.

He sandwiched her against the wall again and vigorously kissed her. Her hands scratched his back as Naruto wrapped those legs around him. Feeling her curvy nakedness was making him lose any last sense of awareness he had. Her wet folds were dripping juices to his base.

"Fuck," he heatedly groaned.

She was radiating delicious heat and wetness. It felt so good. He couldn't hold it in any longer and abruptly shoved his shaft into her core. Hinata arched her back and gasped.

"N-Naruto." She said in surprise.

He ignored her as he thrusted into her tight wet channel. She felt tight, tighter than he ever felt inside of her before. Her chest jumped at his every aggressive thrust so He leaned over and bit into her puckered nipples.

"Ah!" She gasped.

Her pulsing nether muscles squeezed him, providing such blissful friction. Naruto pulled his face from her chest to rested it on the crook of her neck. He couldn't think. He just needed to cum. His life would end if he didn't fucking relief his cock.

Hinata tensed as her eyes glazed shut. Her body shook and her fingernails painfully dug into his skin. Naruto paid no mind to her cumming as he increased his thrusts. The slapping noises only made the experience more intensifying and lewd.

"Shit." He can't help but cuss.

Her core became unbelievably tight against his slightly larger than usual member. His fangs grew and his eyes became crazed. He thrusted two more times before cumming hard and long into her core. Her insides milked him in. It was amazing.

Using the last bit of energy, he carried her and himself to the sofa and collapsed. He fell on his back as Hinata laid exhausted on top of him. Naruto still felt himself spurting bits more into her.

Hinata breathlessly said, "Naruto, you're still cumming."

Naruto shivered as he dick finally stopped. "Wow," he said. "That was amazing."

"Do you feel okay?"

"Just more woozy than usual."

"Good," she tiredly closed her eyes before snapping them open. Naruto's cock was re-hardening. He flipped them over so she was at the bottom.

"You ready for round two?" he asked lowly.

-the end-


End file.
